Fiery Rose
by Misery Severity
Summary: Blaze the Cat has been hiding her feelings for Amy Rose, but is too afraid of what she might think. When realizing she's going through personal pain, now's the right time for her to come clean. Rated M for Yuri Slash and Mentions of Anorexia and Self-Mutilation.


**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own any characters whatsoever. Everything is copyrighted to their rightful owners.**

**Ages: Blaze is 20 and Amy is 18**

* * *

Fiery Rose

(Blaze's POV)

I was on my way to Amy Rose's house for a visit. It was a sunny afternoon in the middle of summer and there's not a single cloud in the sky. Because of the warm weather, I was wearing a lilac tank top, denim shorts, and black sandals. Underneath the attire, I had a solid magenta bikini on.

There was a pool party going on at Rouge's place. Everybody's there, especially my boyfriend, Silver. Everyone except… Amy. Her boyfriend, Sonic came to the party without her. I asked him why she didn't show up and he said that Amy didn't want to come, but she didn't say why. Although, he did say he has been worried about her.

Sonic mentioned that Amy's been staying away from us for an unknown reason, which is strange for her because we're her closest friends and she's always so active and social. She has barely spoken to any of us for a while, even her best friend Cream and Sonic, himself; and she has been denying a lot of our previous social events. Sonic also said that he's seen Amy feeling incessantly depressed, wearing long sleeves in the hot weather for a weird reason, and… not eating right.

Not eating right? How could that be? I told Silver and Sonic that I'm leaving the party early because I wanted to go to Amy's instead. They understood; I even made sure they let Rouge know too.

Why I'm deeply concerned about Amy? Because— I have feelings for her. I wouldn't consider myself as a lesbian though due to Silver being my love-life. I'm not too sure, but I may be bisexual or something. I've been keeping that to myself. I'm afraid of what everybody, especially Amy, would think. Will she accept it? I doubt that.

I got to the front doorway of Amy's house. The door was an inch opened and from the other side, I can hear some somber piano playing. I glimpsed through the door a little and I listened with my keen feline ears. In the living room, I can see Amy singing "Lithium" by Evanescence on the piano. She sounded so beautiful; her voice is like a perfect siren.

I've listened to the rest of the song from the outside. I can tell the sound of her voice is filled with sorrow. I understood what she was singing about. She must be suffering. I memorized all the facts Sonic told me about Amy back at the party: depressed, not social, not eating… this has gotten me all worried about her.

Almost three minutes later, the song was finished. I quietly opened the door and let myself entered. Remaining inconspicuous, I took off my sandals to avoid messing up her carpet and set them on a placemat aside the doorway. I gazed forward and there, I saw Amy still sitting by her piano, just staring at the keys. She was in her lavender robe (which is the exact same shade as my fur) and her pink shoulder-length quills were a little damp, indicating that she just got out of the shower.

I strolled to her and stood behind her.

"That was beautiful," I said softly.

Amy turned her head to face me. "Blaze? Did you really hear me sing?" she asked meekly.

I smiled, "Yes, I did. You sound so amazing." She looked modest.

"Thanks." Amy stood up from the piano seat and transferred herself to the ivory leathered couch with a crocheted magenta afghan. She laid herself down on her side and pulled the afghan over her torso, despite that it's pretty warm. I got to her and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Aren't you hot?" I asked.

"No," she answered almost inaudibly. "Why aren't you at Rouge's pool party?"

"I've decided to visit you instead. You seemed lonely, so I figured I'd give you some company." I stroked her backside soothingly. "Sonic told me about you."

Amy flipped herself on her back, then sat up with her knees bent up, facing towards me. "What did he say?"

I told her everything for the next minute.

"So you knew," she answered sadly.

"Not exactly," I remarked, "I want to know why."

"I don't want to talk about it, Blaze," her voice broke.

Amy wrapped the afghan around herself. I looked closely at her and I realized that she's sweating. I scooted myself towards her to touch her forehead.

"Amy," I said softly, "are you sure you're not hot?" she doesn't have a fever, but she does felt warm.

"I'm fine, honest," she lied.

"You're burning up," I told her.

Amy was staring down at the couch cushion with a solemn look on her face. She hugged her knees. I got even more worried.

"Amy…" I whispered. She remained silent for a moment.

"Blaze?" she picked her head back up. "Will you promise me something? If I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret between us and never tell anyone else? Not even Sonic or Silver?"

I thought about that for a second. "I will. I swear."

"First thing first," Amy began, "do you think—"she paused then gulped, "do you think… I'm fat?"

I was slightly perplexed at her question. Why would she say that?

"N-no," I answered with deep integrity. Of course, her body type is slender, but why would she say she's fat? She's perfect the way she is. "No, of course not."

"Don't lie to me, please," her voice broke into sadness.

"Amy, you're not fat. You're—"I paused, then quietly though clearly, I said, "You're beautiful."

Amy made eye contact to me, although her jade green eyes were watery. "You really think so?"

"I know so," I moved a little closer to her and looked down at her robe. Very gently, I held onto the ties with my fingertips. I glimpsed at her, "do you mind?" I whispered.

There was a pause and Amy looked a bit anxious. However, she whispered to me back, "No, go ahead." She had her eyes closed and she was trembling.

I gazed back down and very slowly and carefully, I untied the straps and then opened her robe. Seeing her body is kind of awkward; nevertheless, I was bewildered at the view of her figure. I gasped inaudibly, "Oh, my God."

Underneath her robe, Amy was only in her dark purple bra and panties with matching black laces. I inspected closely by softly touching her torso with my bare hands. Her waist is small, her legs looked thin, and I can even feel her slightly visible ribs— she's underweight. My heart was beating while I was examining and I was breathing, but I must control myself. Even though she's highly thin, she's very appealing to me. I tilted my head up to glance at her again. She opened her eyes to me.

I quivered anxiously, "Amy, please don't tell me you're—"I couldn't finish off. I didn't have to courage to mention that "A" word.

"Blaze," Amy sniffed, "I don't know what to do."

"What are you saying?" I put my hands down.

She hesitated. "It's complicated. I mean— Rouge has a perfect hourglass figure. Mina has the body of a supermodel. And me—"Amy hiccupped as tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "By the look of their appearances, I think I'm hideous and fat. I've been trying my best to keep myself skinny like them, but I couldn't. The more I diet, fast, and exercise, the more weight I'm gaining."

I felt a lot of sympathy coming towards me. "What have you been eating?" I handed her some tissues; she grabbed one and used it on her eyes.

"Just fruits, salads without dressings, and anything that's below 300 calories. And sometimes whenever I eat too much, I—"Amy hesitated again and then she breathed in, "I think you know the rest."

The last part I already knew what she was talking about; she didn't have to go into much detail.

"How long have you been developing this?" I asked.

"About six months." She answered.

Six months… that was how long she's been losing contact with us.

"Amy, I understand what you're suffering, but," I held her hand, "you know that is not enough for your system and it's not healthy for you. What you're doing is you're making yourself worse. Think about it: if Sonic sees you like this, how do you think he would react?"

I gave her a minute to think about that thought. "I guess… he'd be distraught about what I'm doing to myself."

"And how do you feel right now?"

Amy looked at herself in the tall mirror on the wall while still sitting on the couch. She inspected herself. "I can finally see it. I feel awful… both inside and out." Her voice broke down into sadness.

I pulled her close for a warming hug and I rubbed her back. She returned the embrace and about five seconds later, she broke off and stared at me.

"And there's more to it," Amy told me. She looked down, pulled up her sleeves, and I saw something shocking. Her forearms are covered with cuts that seemed to be less than a week old; they're crimsoned and dried on her skin. There are even some that turned into discolored scars.

I began trembling and I had my hand to my mouth. I started shedding tears in distraught. I can't believe this innocent hedgehog is harming herself. That must've explained why Sonic mentioned her wearing long sleeves: to hide the cuts.

"Amy…" I took her hand again and lightly stroked her wrist with my thumb.

"Blaze," she wept, "please forgive me for doing this."

"I forgive you, but why are you doing this?"

She sniffed, wiped her eyes with a tissue, and began,

"A few months ago, my mother passed away from a fatal illness."

"I'm so sorry," I told her.

Amy continued, "We were very close to each other ever since I was a baby. She raised me so well despite that my father's been out of the picture. When I was 8 years old, I found out that she's diagnosed with heart disease and throughout those years, I've been taking care of her. I knew from time to time, she wouldn't make it because her condition is highly severe.

"Right before she took her last breath, my mother told me 'Amy, please keep this in mind, I need you to be brave and stay strong for me. I will always be in your heart and soul no matter what. Please think of me while I'm gone.

"'I will, mom. I promise.' I sobbed. 'I love you.'

"'I love you, Amy…' were the very last words she said to me.

"Ever since my mother's death, I have been thinking about her as I promised, but the more I did, the more pain I feel. I get so freaking depressed; I knew I couldn't be strong and courageous as she said, so I ended up cutting myself to ease it all away."

Her story was so heartbreaking, I cried.

"I couldn't come to Sonic, Cream, or anyone else in the first place. I fear they wouldn't understand what I'm going through. That's why I've haven't made any contact with you guys for a while."

Amy continued sobbing.

"Aw, Amy," I replied in consideration as I got closer to her once again and gave her another hug. "Shh, it's okay." I began rubbing her back some more while she was crying on my shoulder. I silently purred on her neck (couldn't help it; I'm a cat with affection).

After about a minute, we let go the embrace and met our gazes. She attempted to cease her sob.

"So, Blaze," Amy said, "please swear you'll only keep this between us."

"I swear," I remarked, "your secret is safe with me. Only in one condition."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll rehabilitate soon. No more starving yourself and no more self-harming. Do it for your mother, your boyfriend, and everybody else… including me." There was a quick pause. "And don't worry," I stroked her quills, "if any troubles occur, you can always come to me and I will help you."

Amy let out a warm smile despite that she still looked solemn, "I promise."

I smiled back and we hugged again.

"To make us even," I commenced, "I have something else to tell you, too." It was a right time, so I had to come clean. I took a deep breath, "I've always sort of like you ever since we've met."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been having feelings for you."

We met our gazes again.

"You do?" Amy asked. I nodded. "But what about Silver?"

"I still love him," I answered with honesty, "I love him… and you."

"Blaze," she blushed, "I don't know what to say."

I touched her cheek and had my face close. "Then don't," I whispered.

My lips slowly got closer to hers until they touched… and I kissed her. I kept kissing her ardently until a few seconds later, she returned the kiss. I was surprised.

We broke off for a minute. "I love you, Amy." I said quietly.

"I… like you too, Blaze." She responded. We kissed again with more passion than ever.

I felt a strange feeling inside of me: my heart was racing and I was trembling. Amy's mouth parted when I let my tongue into hers. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and I started stroking the lower half of her body. My hands ran from her sides to her soft thighs and I let out a soft moan.

All of a sudden, I felt a tingly sensation on my… crotch. Inexplicably, I sat back and I had Amy's legs wrapped around my waist and our groins were connected to each other. We broke off and we were breathing heavily for air.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I grabbed onto Amy's robe, removed it, and dropped it onto the floor. I gazed down at her body and I blushed. She may be underweight, but I couldn't resist; she's so sexy.

"You're so beautiful, Amy," I whispered to her. I sat up, enfolded my arms around her waist and laid my head on her breasts. I purred.

I ran my fingertips down her spine for a shivering pleasure. I can hear Amy's heart beating loudly and she was quivering in awkwardness.

"Blaze? W-w-what are you d-doing?" she said.

I looked up and her face is blushed with deep red. "Shh… just relax." I told her.

I kissed her mouth some more and then I gave her some kisses on her neck; right onto her sensitive spot. Amy was moaning softly. Afterwards, I transferred my lips back to her chest.

Very carefully, I unclipped her bra and set it on the floor on top of her robe. The size of her breasts weren't big, but a perfect size for her body. I massaged her left as I licked and sucked on the right nipple. Amy was breathing and shaking a little. After half a minute, I switched sides; rubbing her right and licked the left.

After I was done pleasuring her breasts, I laid her down on her back with her head resting onto the armrest. I left a trail of kisses down her torso until I got to her groin. I slowly removed her panties and set them aside. Right away, Amy tilted her head up.

"B-Blaze…?" she whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you…" I said with a little lust.

I had my mouth to her crotch and I was licking the lips of her sweet womanhood. Amy was twitching and was trying to close her legs. I held her thighs to keep them open as I kept on licking and sucking her. Throughout that process, she was letting out tiny, cute shrieks.

When I was done, I licked the sweetness off my lips. I got up on my knees and I stripped off my tank top and shorts. I undid my bikini, both top and bottom, to reveal my naked, slender body. Amy glimpsed at me for a few moments.

I leaned forward to lay on top of her with my breasts compressed to hers and I started French kissing her. I was moaning, but Amy didn't; she remained silent and allowed me to do the work. I ran my hand down her inner thigh and touched her womanhood with my fingertips. I can feel Amy trembling even more as I gently massaged it. I can feel its wetness dripping. I then carefully inserted my middle finger into her love-hole and slowly fingered her in and out.

Amy let out another adorable shriek as I broke off the kiss; saliva was dripping from our tongues and mouths. I sat up and leant my back against the back support while I pulled Amy onto my lap with her facing away from me and I persisted massaging and fingering her. We began to sweat from the heat of our session.

I let out a lustful smirk and chuckled, "How does it feel, Amy?"

"Pretty… okay…" she modestly answered while breathing.

To pleasure her some more, I massaged her breasts with my free hand and sucked on her neck. Simultaneously, I rubbed and fingered her love-hole a little harder and faster. Amy was moaning and gasping. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably.

"Blaze…" she gasped, "I… I think I'm getting close…"

I performed all three processes more firmly, addition to some nibbling on her neck and pinching one of her nipples. About two minutes later, I can feel her G-spot.

"Blaze..." she squealed. I stopped sucking and playing with her breasts and kept pleasuring her with both hands.

"Come on…" I whispered. I went as fast as I could.

Amy was rapidly gasping. About a minute later, she screamed as she reached her climax. I immediately took my hands out as her fluids spewed onto my groin and some on the couch cushion.

"Mmm," the hot, liquidly sensation on me felt good. Amy was still sitting on my lap and she was panting.

It's not over yet. Carefully, I lay Amy back down onto the couch. I lifted her right leg and had my legs interlocked to hers (in a scissoring mode).

"I've always wanted to do this…" I whispered inaudibly to myself.

"What are you doing now?" Amy asked quietly.

"You'll see, just rest."

Our crotches touched and I started rubbing from girlhood to girlhood. I went from slow to mediocre speed. Our faces flushed into deep shades of red due to the wet sensation. We were gasping softly per thrust.

"Oh, Amy," I moaned, even though I was the one being dominant.

After five minutes, the tingling feeling on my womanhood has increased, so I picked up the pace. I went as fast as I could while gripping onto the couch's back with one hand and the cushion with the other for support.

Amy was squealing with her eyes securely closed as she grasped onto the cushion with her hand and I was moaning loudly.

"Almost there," I panted, "I'm getting close."

I kept on rubbing myself to hers and my speed increased to maximum. I was gasping. I can feel it.

30 seconds later, I shrieked as I finally reached my climax all over her moist groin. I collapsed on top of the pink hedgehog right after I let it all out. We were breathing heavily for air and sweating from the heat.

I picked my head up to make eye contact.

"That was… amazing…" Amy said.

"I know," I replied as I stroked her side.

We made-out some more for the next few minutes and then broke off for air. We smiled.

"Let's make a pact to never mention this to anyone." I informed.

"Agree," she answered.

"I love you, Amy,"

"I love you too, Blaze,"

I flipped myself onto my back, lay my head on the armrest, and I cuddled her close to my body. She laid her head in between my neck and shoulder and snuggled me back. Amy closed her eyes once again and fell asleep.

I kissed her forehead. "Rest now, my Rose." I whispered.

Then, I fall into a serene nap… with the most beautiful rose in my arms.


End file.
